Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to endoscopic image output systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for enhancing picture-in-picture displays in imaging devices for providing a surgeon with improved endoscopic viewing and orientation capabilities.
Background of Related Art
Endoscopy refers to techniques used to inspect or to look into internal cavities or hollow structures. Endoscopic surgery, also called minimal access surgery, has become widely accepted because of clear-cut advantages such as a decreased postoperative morbidity, less pain, and a shorter hospitalization. Endoscopic surgery, however, is technically more demanding than ‘classical open surgery’ for several reasons such as smaller instruments, the limitation of the smaller entry ports, and limited visibility of the area operated upon.
Moreover, endoscopy involves image guided surgical navigation, which is the process of planning minimally invasive surgical approaches and guiding surgical tools towards targets inside a patient's body with the help of anatomical imaging information obtained with techniques such as ultrasound, magnetic resonance, and various radiographic techniques. Such anatomical imaging information is useful because during a minimally invasive procedure, the surgical tools and the subcutaneous anatomy are not directly visible to the surgeon. The combination of endoscopy and image guided surgery is interesting because it brings together the interior view of the endoscope and the exterior perspective of the image guided surgical system.
The value of using an image guidance system in conjunction with variable direction of view endoscopy is potentially much greater than for standard fixed-angle endoscopy. However, a problem introduced by variable direction of view endoscopes is that it is difficult for the surgeon to estimate the changing endoscopic line of sight, which has a variable relationship to the shaft axis, because the tip of the instrument is concealed during use. Acquiring an external estimate of where the endoscope is “looking” during a procedure is important as the surgeon tries to integrate preexisting knowledge of the anatomy with the viewing process.
Therefore, it should become apparent that there is a need for a method which provides at least the following capabilities: improved endoscopic viewing and orientation capabilities, global monitoring of endoscopic position and viewing direction, and improved surgical approach and procedure planning SUMMARY
Accordingly, an image output system for controlling displaying of data is provided. The system includes a first imaging unit for capturing a first set of images and a second imaging unit for capturing a second set of images. The system also includes a display unit configured to display the image data in a picture-in-picture mode, such that the display unit displays the first set of images in a first panel having a first size and the second set of images in a second panel having a second size, where the first size is greater than the second size.
In further embodiments, the display unit is a touchscreen display unit configured to include a set of virtual icons including panning control icons, zooming control icons, rotating control icons, and freeze control icons.
In yet another embodiment, the display unit includes a storage medium for storing the first and second set of images captured by the first and second imaging units. The storage medium may be optical or magnetic.
The picture-in-picture mode allows for at least a dual image panel, a triple image panel, and a quad image panel.
Additionally, a size of the first set of images and a size of the second set of images is permitted to be adjusted in real-time. Also, a position of the first set of images and a position of the second set of images is permitted to be adjusted in real-time.
In yet another embodiment, each of the first and second panels includes a lighting icon for separately controlling at least intensity and color of the first and second set of images captured.
Moreover, the first panel is selectively interchanged with the second panel, and vice versa. Alternatively, each of the first and second panels include a horizontal and vertical processing function for selectively performing horizontal and vertical enlargement or reduction of the first and second set of images captured.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, the first imaging unit includes a first sensing unit and the second imaging unit includes a second sensing unit, such that the first and second sensing units automatically detect each others presence and orientation within a body cavity.
The display unit may further include, in certain exemplary embodiments, a motion detection unit so that a size and position of the first and second panels is adjusted based on a user's hand or finger motion commands detected by the motion detection unit.
Also, an image output system for displaying image data is provided. The system includes a support structure including a plurality of ports for facilitating introduction of a plurality of surgical instruments therethrough. The system also includes a plurality of imaging units mounted on the plurality of surgical instruments for capturing a plurality of images. The system further includes a display unit for displaying one or more picture-in-picture configurations of the plurality of images captured by the plurality of imaging units, the picture-in-picture configurations configured to display the plurality of images within a plurality of panels.
Additionally, a method of displaying image data is provided. The method includes the steps of capturing a first set of images via a first imaging unit and capturing a second set of images via a second imaging unit. The method also includes the step of displaying the image data in a picture-in-picture mode, via a display unit configured to display the first set of images in a first panel having a first size and the second set of images in a second panel having a second size, where the first size is greater than the second size.